Clockwork Heartbeat
by steampunkiw
Summary: Inara Hall is an average sixteen year old girl from California who suddenly finds herself stuck in the past. Can she find her way back to her own time? Will she even want to when the possible love of her life won't be there? This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**Disclaimer: I do not own the infernal devices series or any of the characters affiliated with it. Nor do i own any brands or songs mentioned in the story. This storyline, Inara, and her family, however, are owned by me.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. And i apologize for any lack of capitalization, my document program doesn't comprehend what it is. Inspired by the story Clockwork Queen by Not Enough Answers.**

_Yuba City, California_

_2013_

"Love lifts us up where we belong!" I heard my tablet belting out, it was the song from Moulin Rouge I had as an alarm. As I turned over to look at my phone for the time, I noticed that it was already five a.m. Normally i would just go back to sleep for a little while. But today was special. I was getting out of school to go on this weekend trip to seattle for a steampunk convention. And this year, I was finally old enough to do what I wanted while we were there, it was fulfilling to finally be 16.

I'd been excited about this trip for months, and spent a great deal of time planning what i was going to wear and what panels and workshops were worth going to. Although, ultimately most of my time would probably be spent at the vendor's hall.

"Sam! what did you do with my book?" I yelled at my little brother in frustration and amusement.

"What book?" He replied snidely after rounding the corner.

"Where is it. you tell me right now or i'll-"

"You'll what? Talk me to death?" He asked, chuckling. My brother was the most annoying fourteen year old boy on the planet. Unfortunately, he was just one of two evils. Sam had a twin, Sean. and Sean was nearly as bad as Sam but, fortunately, not quite worse.

"Dad!" I yelled, "Sam stole my journal!"

"Today is not the day Sam. Give it back." My father replied tiredly.

"Fine. But you guys are no fun." Sam replied dejectedly, pulling my journal from behind his back.

"Thank you." I said, packing as much snark as I could into the phrase.

"Come on you two. Your mother and Sean are already in the truck."

"Alright." Sam sighed.

"Okay Dad!" I replied cheerily and then shot my brother a nasty look and headed down to the car.

Finally! After hours in the car we arrived at the convention. After checking in, I headed up to my room to change into my outfit of the day. I chose a pair of black, high-waisted, jeans, my high quality bustle in violet and gold, and a black corset with silver filigree. I took my knee-length dark blue hair and put it in a curly updo.

After doing my makeup, I looked in the mirror and was finally satisfied with the look. The colors I'd chosen complimented my pale skin tone. I only had an issue with my eyes, but the dull blue only changed if I cried. So, seeing as there was nothing more to be done, I slung on my purse and headed down.

The convention had many things to do and see, but after a while, I was back at the vendor hall. I started to head up to my room and as I entered the elevator I noticed a man with spiked black hair and waved to him. After exiting the elevator, I was walking to my room when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went dark.

When I came to, the man I had seen earlier was sitting above me with an intricate goblet in hand. He lifted it to my mouth and a thick liquid poured down my throat. It had a strong taste of iron, but I had no time to worry about it as he knocked me out again.

When i woke up next i was outside and night had fallen and a fog had settled in. But something was off. There was no way that this was seattle. In fact, it looked unlike any modern city I recognized.

As I was standing up, I noticed two figures some distance away from me. They seemed to have noticed that I had seen them, not without some shock on their part, and approached me with haste. As they got closer I noted them to be boys of about seventeen or eighteen. They were both quite taller than me, but the one obviously towered over me.

One of the boys seemed to be the essence of light itself with silvery hair and eyes with pale skin and delicate white eyelashes. While the first appeared to have soft, expressively asian features and pale coloration. The other seemed quite the opposite.

This boy was a bit more angular with strong cheekbones and facial features, he was the tall one as well. He also had a darker demeanor about him beyond his curly black hair and eyes that matched my hair. But he held himself in such a way as putting on a brave face for the world, a topic i had experience with.

"Why Jem, it appears we have stumbled across a lost brothel girl." The dark one said with a jubilant british accent, "One who also happens to be one of the faerie folk it appears."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out in confusion.

"Oh by the angel," he goaded, "you're only wearing undergarments. It's obvious you are, in fact, a prostitute."

"A what?" I asked angrily, "I was wondering what you meant by 'faerie folk.' not 'brothel girl.'"

"Well I-" he began, but was cut off.

"I apologize for Will's bluntness. His quite crude at times." the boy known as Jem also spoke with a british accent, but his tone was more apologetic than condescending. "might i ask what your name is?"

"My name is Inara. Inara Hall." I stated in an attempt to distract them from the fact that I was reaching for the pistol I kept strapped to my leg under my bustle. There was no way I was trusting these people. They were unaware of the growing danger towards them. I quickly pulled it from the holster, aimed, and fired at Will, as it appeared he was called.

I, unfortunately, missed and hit his leg instead of any vital organs. But I did succeed in distracting them for long enough to run a far distance, despite my heels. I ran into an alley far enough away that they probably wouldn't find me and passed out. Completely unaware that my purse had fallen from my shoulder in the street. After treacherous nightmares, I awoke in a foreign bed with two brightly dressed women above me. One, tall and thin. The other, short and plump- but not pleasantly so.

"Hello" they said in unison.

"I'm Mrs. Black." said the short plump one.

"And I'm Mrs. Dark" Said the other, "but you can call us the dark sisters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: First of all, thank you to anyone who read the first chapter, I realize that there may have been some errors, if there are any in the following chapter (or any of them really ^-^) just let me know and I'll try to fix it. Bad spelling and grammar make me sad :(. Also, i think i'll make shorter chapters so that i can upload more often. It also makes it easier if i have writers block and can't make a good long chapter :D. But there will be some longer chapters when I feel like it or just need it to be longer for informational purposes. Now... to the story!**

When I had first arrived at the "Dark House" as i had been instructed to call it, I was a bit suspicious that the sisters were going to try to sell me to some sort of "escort service." As it turns out, my suspicions were incredibly inaccurate. They are not selling me off, they're torturing me. Every day, i sit in the bland room I'm locked in, writing on the walls, coming up with songs, and drawing. i have colors i could use, but i draw what i feel, and i feel... black. In the afternoon i hear screams from somewhere in the house. they are screams from a girl, one who is obviously new to pain. I've been here at least two months, and I learned that, vocalizing your pain is useless if no one's around, back when I took self defense classes. I take my torture in silence, remembering that, everyone dies alone, one way or another.

Every night, When the clouded sky turns a charcoal gray, i hear a hollow knock on the door. And every day, I square my shoulders, set my jaw, and call out for the door to be opened. on my cue, the door opens and I am led out to the hall, down a set of stairs, and to the sister's study. Once there, my hands and feet are bound by the sisters and i am brought down a dark, damp hallway that smells of mold. there are heavy doors at the end, they open with no contact as if by magic, and behind them lies the room that plagues my nightmares.

The air in the room is thick with the smell of blood, both mine and that of the bodies that lie, desecrated, on one of the two large tables in the room. the other is covered in cogs and arcane surgical instruments of all kinds. On the wall are several sets of shackles, I am locked into a pair that is around six and a half feet from the ground. And since I'm only five three, this is incredibly stressful on my muscles.

A thick needle is injected into one of my many visible veins and a liquid like acid burns in my veins until the sun rises. The dark sisters call me their "side project." But I know I'm just their toy, their experiment. When I die from this poison I'll just become one of the nondescript bodies tossed on the pile.

It took some time, but I got past my denial and have accepted that somehow, I've traveled in time. There goes my skeptist viewpoint.

**AN: It was super short but oh well, have no fear, Will is arriving soon ;D. ok baiii!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the first hours of the morning, the sky barely lightened to a gray rather than a black when I was brought back to my "living" quarters. The door slammed shut behind me as I tumbled forward, locking with a hollow click. I stood up and rubbed off the dried blood that caked my wrists where the manacles dug in.

Turning my head over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of my reflection and cringed. The plain black dress they had put me in when I first arrived, hung off my now sallow frame in an unflattering baggy fashion. my skin was even paler than it ever been before, with veins protruding from dehydration. My face was sunken with dark circles surrounding my eyes like a raccoon. I couldn't see my hips because of the dress, but i knew they were nearly sharp enough to cut paper (figuratively speaking).

I attempted to comb my, somehow still blue, hair out with my fingers but only managed to get them caught in the large expanse of tangles that had amassed in my time here. eventually I gave up on that and turned to a blank wall, grabbing some paint, I started drawing on the wall, I didn't realize what, or rather who, i was drawing until i reached the eyes, unconsciously, my hand reached for a deep blue. My first time choosing color. I had been drawing they boy, Will, the one I'd shot. Well, I was only really drawing his face, but still.

I shrugged off the reason i was drawing him as simply guilt and continued with his eyes, quietly singing "Brand New Day" from Dr. Horrible's sing-along blog to myself. By the time I was done, it was just about time for my meal for the day. This time, it was bread, an overcooked steak, and a bitter wine. I slowly finished my meal and waited for Miranda to bring me to my own personal hell room.

I had been in the hell-room for a couple of hours when I heard commotion in the hall. But my mind had become delirious from the substance they had injected today so I barely registered it. When the doors burst open I slowly rolled my head towards it and blinked several times in confusion. the door had been opened not by the dark sisters or miranda as I might have assumed, but by Will, and a tall girl with brown hair and gray eyes who i assumed was probably the other girl trapped here.

Just as I was fading out of coherency and consciousness, I saw the girl turn in my direction with a look of horror on her face. Will was busy barricading the doors. I doubted he would recognize me, it was incredibly dark in the room. The girl rushed in my direction and called something over her shoulder. Will rushed over and I felt a sting as one of them pulled the needle from my arm.

I was slowly regaining my train of thought when I heard a call from down the hallway. it was the dark sisters, looking for the girl. Miss gray, as they seemed to call her, was removing the cuffs from my chafed wrists. when she finished, I collapsed forward, unable to stand on my own, into Will's arms. when I touched him, images and feelings rushed through me.

The image of a girl, around 13 or 14, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a hard look on her face, but fear in her eyes. She was facing a creature, humanoid in shape save for the tail with a stinger on on the and and long snout, its flesh was covered by, not skin, but blue scales with a yellow hue at the stinger. In the girl's shaking hand, she gripped a long sword, emanating blue light from the blade. The scene fell away and I saw a bloated figure in a bed, skin a mixture of yellow and green, it was the girl. I could feel it. Her mother and father were crying by her bedside and a boy cowered at the door, he had been in the first image as well, hiding behind what must have once been his sister. Once again, moment disappeared, replaced with a symbol, in some language I had never seen before, yet readable. And I could feel the word forming in my head. "_Ella." _I whispered quietly.

A look of shock appeared on Will's face. He let go of me and stumbled backwards. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I began to fall. Just as I hit the ground, the door burst open, revealing the dark sisters, their features twisted with rage, storming inside. Will turned quickly, regaining his composure, and faced them, preparing to fight. He pulled out a blade that glowed, just as the one in my vision did, with a fierce blue light. And then, my eyelids pulled shut, as if by a force beyond my power had clamped them there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My arms felt as heavy as led by my sides and my neck was craned at an awkward angle just below the pillow of my bed. My bed? Could it be that all of the torture was just a cruel trick played by mind while I slept? My eyes flew open from joy, like a child on Christmas morning, and I saw that I was in a large four-poster bed pushed against one wall of a large, scantily furnished, room. It held only a bedside table, a vintage-looking vanity, a fireplace, and what looked like a chess table with two chairs on either side of it. A slim woman with dark brown hair was standing by the window with a resilient air about her.

She heard the sheets rustle as I sat up and turned to look at me. My eyes widened in shock and I felt a sharp intake of breath when I saw a long, silvery, scar that ran from the left corner of her mouth to her temple. It seemed to drag her features toward it, twisting them unpleasantly. She was, despite the deformity, still quite beautiful with delicate features but a strong presence.

She fixed me with a pointed glare, suggesting that my reaction was incredibly rude. "Miss Hall," she said curtly, "I trust you're feeling… well." her voice was tense. And very british.

"Um... How do you know my name?" confusion filled my voice.

"You told us." she stated simply, "and it's all over your belongings."

"Okay. and who exactly is Us?"

"The shadowhunters of the London institute. I believe you spoke with Master Will and Master Jem." Her face was serious.

"Well, I don't know about 'master' but I did shoot a boy named Will."

"Ah yes, Master Will did mention that. He seemed quite excited about it as well." She sounded very annoyed.

"So… where are we? exactly?"

"The institute in London." she spoke as if this were a stupidly obvious fact. I swallowed, my throat felt dry and sandpapery.

"And, um, what year is it?" I could hear the worry creeping into voice, even as I said it.

"1878." she had a look on her face that said I was insane. And I was inclined to agree with her.

"How is that possible?"

"Well-" She was interrupted by the door opening suddenly and a small brunette woman suddenly bursting in. "Sorry it took me so long, I was busy with Brother Enoch and Miss Gray. You're dismissed, Sophie." She turned to me, her face open and kind, "I'm Charlotte Branwell, I run the Institute."

"I'm Inara, but I think you know that already." I said accusingly.

"Yes, I do. And I know that you're not from around here." She gave me a pointed look, "You hail from California, 2013. Really, very impressive."  
"How do you know that?" I asked. My voice cracked with panic.

"Why, It says so in here." she was holding up my journal. The one that was in my purse, which I lost.

"You read it!?" I was incredulous.

"I apologize for the invasion of privacy, but it was necessary. I needed to know more about the girl who shot one of my charges." there were humorous undertones in her voice.

"But, how did you get my purse?"

"You dropped it." she shrugged. We sat at what I learned was not, as I had originally thought it to be, a chess table, but one for afternoon tea. And I filled Charlotte in on what happened at the Dark house. The sun had sunk low beneath the horizon, sending its last rays out only to be blocked by the polluted London air. Charlotte gave me the option of dining with the rest of the institute and explaining my situation to them, but I declined, choosing sleep instead.

I went to the beautifully adorned bed and waited for sleep. But it didn't come. Night had become a time of terror for me. Memories of the hell room swirled in my head until dawn. I finally gave up my futile attempt at sleep and went over to the vanity. As I sat down, I notice the circles under my eyes had slightly faded. But my hair had become even more unruly than when I'd last checked. I sighed and turned to survey the room, paying more attention now than before.

I heard a door shut somewhere nearby and turned my head sharply towards the noise. I crept, as quietly as I could, out of my room and followed the faint sound of rustling that had followed the slam. It led me up a set of stairs at the end of the hall my room was located in. There was a room, or rather, a door that led to a room at the top.

I knocked softly on the door, half hoping there would be no answer. Nothing moved. And then, a quiet curse. The door slid open, a very tall figure emerged from it. Black curls falling into his face. "What?" his voice was harsh. I t was fair, I figured. After all, I did shoot him.

"Nothing" I said hastily, "I just thought I heard something."

"Well you didn't, you're perfectly safe. Now go, shoo, vamoose." He swished his hands lazily and yawned. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Okay." I said timidly as I turned away and began to to walk down the steps.

"Wait-" he halted, "how did you know about Ella?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: My computer's not working. so… I couldn't upload. But I've found a solution. SO, i'll be uploading extra chapters this week.**

Will's room was filled with books. There were stacks of them piled all over the floor as well as a very full bookshelf. I sat awkwardly on the bed as I gazed around. Will appeared through the door with a plate filled with food. "Here." he said, thrusting the plate in my direction.

He had sneaked into the kitchen in search of food after my stomach had growled loud enough to wake the dead. As Will had said. The plate contained cold mashed potatoes and a beef stew of sorts.

Will sat down across from me and gave me a pointed look. "Start talking."

"Well," I said, "It's going to sound crazy but… I saw it. Or rather, her. When I touched you." My voice wavered and my throat felt dry. I swallowed the feeling. "Lots of images and feelings, strong feelings coursed through me. And then, a symbol, I don't know what it is but i know it's meaning is her name. Do you have a paper I can borrow?A-and a pen?" Will shuffled around a bit and eventually found a sheet of stationery and an old looking fountain pen. I then proceeded to draw the symbol I had seen. It was fairly simple with two straight lines and one that intersected the others at two points.

"I've never seen that before." Will's presence held the haughty sort of arrogance found solely in those who are inebriated.

"I'm only telling you what I saw. Who was Ella? Was she your sister? How and why did she die?" I realized then that I had probably asked too much. Other people's' personal boundaries were always difficult for me to grasp. Will's face showed that I was correct in thinking so. He was offended.

"Ella _was_ my sister." he surprised me by answering, "And she died because of me."

"That's not possible, she had been fighting a monster before, hadn't she?"

"Only to protect me. And only to die because of it." He looked away as if to hide shame, or tears, I couldn't tell which. "I deserve my curse."His eyes flashed with the realization of what he had just shared with me, a stranger. "Go." his tone was menacing.

"But I-"

"I said leave!" he snarled, lashing out at me with his hand. He stopped himself mere centimeters from my face. "Get out. Now." he growled. I scurried past him and down the steps.

As I ran down the steps and through the hallway, my vision blurred with tears. The tears fell because of stress, and sympathy for Will and Ella. But most of all, they fell because of the memories the conversation had invoked in me. The car, the blanket, and the overwhelming scent of coffee beans. I ran past my room towards the end of the hall and veered left. I continued blindly fleeing until I found a dusty room filled with musical instruments.

I sat down at the piano and played, and sang, one of the five songs I know on it, Demons, by Imagine Dragons. I, somewhat obsessively, repeated the song until the tears went away. I left the room and wandered the halls. Eventually, I was just wandering, asleep on my feet. At some point, I just fell asleep on the floor.

_Waves of fear and sadness washed over me, but they weren't mine. They came from other people, out in the world. The feelings were strong and painful, swirling around me like a tsunami. But more powerful than that, was the ringing stench of regret. It filled my mind and screeched in my ears. Behind it all, there was the faint sound of metal scratching against itself and the creaking moan of gears grinding together._

I sat up, the sun had risen more and I guessed that it had been a few hours. around breakfast time. I looked around and realized that I was back in the room they'd given me. The events of the night and early morning felt hazy and dreamlike. Maybe it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I cannot find my copy of Clockwork Angel, so forgive me if I can't upload, but I realized that I had almost completed this chapter and worked mostly from memory at the end. We'll see how it goes.**

Charlotte came into my room and told me that Sophie would be in in a minute to assist me in getting dressed for breakfast. "I can dress myself." I said, indignant.

"I think you'll find that the dress we're lending you is much more complicated than the outfit you arrived in or even the one you're wearing now." She gestured to the dress that the Dark Sisters had given me, now wrinkled and dirtied. "Speaking of, here it is." she produced a victorian dress made with pale gray fabric. "It's mine. I would've just given you one of Jessamine's, but they were all a bit long for you."

"I know. I'm tiny. I get it."

"Why should small stature be a bad thing?"

"Gee, where should I start? Maybe, finding clothes that aren't way too long? Or, never being able to see because the tall people always want to be close to the front?"

"Trivial things, being smaller makes you a harder target to hit and you can move faster when in battle." Charlotte replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, because those are _so useful_ for me."

"You never know when it may come in handy." Charlotte said, carefully. "Anyway, I'll send Sophie up here soon." she turned and walked out the door.

The dress _had_ been more complicated than I assumed but, I managed to get it on correctly by myself before Sophie arrived. She was a little irate about that. Sophie did my hair while I sketched. It came out as a fair likeness to her. After I had finished and my hair was in an elegant braid, I handed to drawing to Sophie.

"It's a gift." I said, after she declined my offer, "I made it of you and you can have it and do what you want with it." She eventually relented and took the paper with a mumbled thanks. Afterwards, she led me down the hallways to the dining area. I was right on time, it appeared. Seated at the table were, Charlotte, Will, and a girl who looked to be about seventeen with fair hair and a pompous look on her face.

"Ah, Miss Hall, this is Miss Lovelace." Charlotte made a swooping gesture towards the girl, who glanced at me and harrumphed. "And I believe you've met Mr. Herondale." she made a pointed glance in Will's direction, almost like a command for him to respond. And he did.

"Yes, we have." his tone was oddly merry given the somber events of the night before. But he may not have remembered it. After all, he was obviously very inebriated at the time. "You shot me. I have a scar to prove it if you'd like to see." I could tell he was mocking me and trying to get a rise. And then I remembered, I'd shot him in the upper thigh.

"What the hell, let's see it." Will looked shocked. Whether due to the fact that I responded, or the brashness of my response, he shut up.

"Miss Hall! Ladies shouldn't say such things." it was _Miss Lovelace _acting all high and mighty like a proper englishwoman.

"Luckily for me, I'm not a lady."

"Of course you are! You may not be human, but you're certainly a woman of sorts."

"What do you mean, 'not human?' I always have been and always will be, a human."

"What kind of human has blue hair?"

"The kind that has access to hair dye."

"_Blue hair dye?_" Her voice was incredulous. She appeared to be about to say something when the door opened to reveal a moderately tall man with a shock of ginger hair and a misbuttoned lime green waistcoat.

"Oh, Henry, this is Miss Hall. Miss Hall, my husband, Henry Branwell." said Charlotte.

"Please, call me Inara."

"Alright. Inara, pleased to meet you." Henry murmured distractedly as he adjusted a pair of wiry glasses.

The conversation fell into a lull after the introductions. Miss Lovelace was to be called Jessamine. A name befitting a spoiled brat such as she. Master Will was Will. He was almost as skillful in the art of snark as I was. And Charlotte and Henry were just that.

The young woman, Miss Gray, as I remembered her being called in the Dark house, entered the room with a contemplative look on her face. She appeared to be observing Will exceptionally closely. The others seated at the table carried on with a nonsensical conversation about shape shifters.

"We were just talking about you." Jessamine said in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"Oh, you were? I apologize Jessamine, I tend to tune out ineptitude." I said in response. There was a nagging feeling of distrust when Jessamine entered my thoughts.

"Ignore her." Jessamine said to Miss Gray after turning to give me a disdainful look. She offered Miss Gray a muffin plate.

"In any case, Miss Gray, this is Miss Inara Hall, Inara, this is Miss Tessa Gray." charlotte said, obviously unhappy with the banter between Jessamine and I.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hall. Please, Call me Tessa."

"Nice to meet you Tessa, you can call me Inara."

As Tessa gathered her breakfast, the rest of the group began discussing plans for the day.

"Someone should go to the Dark house to investigate. Will, you and Jem will go." Charlotte's tone was commanding yet respectful.

"Is he well enough?" Will's face became stoic.

"He's quite well enough." came a voice from the doorway, announcing the presence of none other than the silver boy, Jem. He held himself heavily over a cane with a jade figure on top.

As Jem sat down and poured his tea, Charlotte turned back to adress the rest of the group once again, only to be interrupted by Jessamine, "I'm going to take Tessa shopping."

"That's not a great idea Jesse." Charlotte responded simply.

"On the contrary, Miss Gray needs new clothes if she is to stay with us. She can't very well continue to borrow my old dresses. She's far too tall and dresses are not made to be widened." she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, then you can bring Miss Hall with you as well."

Both Jessamine and I turned towards each other with horror, "I'm not going. I'll find something else to wear." My response was fast and I had unexpectedly stood from my chair for emphasis.

"Alright, and what would you suppose you do?"

"I'll go with Will and Jem, I need to go back and see it."

"That's ridiculous and dangerous. You shouldn't go." Charlotte's voice bordered on shrill.

"I have to, it's important. I-I'll even stay with them the whole time and follow any instructions. I just- I need to go."

Charlotte let out an impatient sigh, clearly seeing that i wasn't going to back down, "Fine, you can go. Just so long as you obey any and all rules and instructions given by Will and Jem."

"Thank you." My sigh was not one of irritation, but relief.

On the other side of the table, Will was pestering Jem, completely ignoring the fact I had just joined their group. He was leaning over Tessa, elbow resting on the table when he addressed Jem, "Should we leave now?"

"I need to finish my tea first. Anyway, I don't see what you're so fired up about. You said the place hasn't been used as a brothel in ages." Jem replied, his tone even.

"I want to be back before dark. I have an assignation in Soho this evening with a certain _Attractive Someone._"

"Goodness. If you keep seeing six-fingered Nigel like this, He'll expect you to declare your intentions." Tessa interjected, causing Will to go a bright red and Jem to choke on his tea.

I was going to have to ask her about that later.


End file.
